


Please...Begging You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Balthazar teaches Hannah about sexuality.





	Please...Begging You

“Balthazar, I’m not sure…” Hannah began to say, but her words dropped when Balthazar raised his hand.  

“Trust me, Hannah,” he responded, his soothing voice sending shivers down her spine.  “He enjoys this very much.”

Balthazar’s hand continued to move where it held Castiel’s cock gently, stroking it to keep it hard.  He had been teasing Castiel for what felt like hours, never letting the stimulation get far enough for Castiel to come.  

Hannah had been watching from a chair across the room as Balthazar pushed Castiel to the edge and back in a multitude of ways, from stimulating his nipples to his cock to his asshole.  It was all very fascinating to her, and she was learning a lot.  She had asked Balthazar to teach her about human sexuality, about how to please someone.  She never knew that Balthazar would find such pleasure in teasing Castiel.

She never knew that she would find such pleasure in watching Castiel be on the edge for so long.  It wasn’t until Castiel was denied his fifth orgasm that Balthazar had encouraged Hannah to take her clothes off to explore her own body as she watched him take Castiel apart.

Now, Balthazar’s free hand was between Castiel’s legs, two fingers nestled deep inside of his hole.  He teased at Castiel’s prostate, causing the angel to hiss.

“You’re doing so well, Cassie,” Balthazar cooed in Castiel’s ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth.  Castiel groaned in response, his back arching in search of something more.  He couldn’t move far, though, as his wrists and ankles were strapped to the posts of the bed.

Of course, as Balthazar had told Hannah, if Castiel really wanted to get out of the ties, he could.  His angel strength was no match for the ropes or the wooden bed.  That’s how Hannah was sure that Castiel was actually enjoying himself.  

Castiel let out another hiss of pleasure as Balthazar teased his prostate once again.  He groaned, a low, rumbling sound that went straight to Hannah’s pussy.  “Please,” Castiel said, the first words he’d said in quite a while.  “Begging you….”  Castiel’s please had Hannah twirling her fingers around her clit even faster, wanting to use that sound to her advantage.

Balthazar must have noticed her change in movement, as he pulled his fingers from Castiel’s hole and gestured for Hannah to come closer.  She stood on slightly shaky legs, taking the few steps from her chair to the bed.

“Sit on his face, Hannah,” Balthazar ordered.  “Let him give you even more pleasure.  When he makes you come, I will allow him to come.”

Hannah crawled onto the bed and lowered herself onto Castiel’s face, her hips hovering just an inch away from his lips.  She looked between her legs to see Castiel’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip before he raised his head, catching his teeth gently on her clit.  

Hannah cried as her head went back, unable to stop the reaction her body had.

Castiel took that as a positive sign, beginning to eat her out with fervor.  Hannah could just barely make out the sounds of Balthazar’s hand stroking Castiel’s cock, his fingers pistoning in and out of Castiel’s hole.  She was too distracted now to pay attention to anything about Castiel besides his mouth between her legs. 

His tongue would swirl around her clit before diving deep between her folds, working hard to bring her to the edge.  She didn’t know if he was desperate to make her come or following orders so that Balthazar would allow him to come, but either way it was all Hannah could do to hold on.  When she was finally close, she grasped at the messy hair atop Castiel’s head, holding him where she wanted him.

She came on his lips then, letting him work her through the orgasm he brought.  

“Good boy, Castiel,” Balthazar said from behind Hannah, making a few quick movements before Castiel jerked beneath her, his own orgasm finally allowed to him.  Hannah felt the warmth of his come land on her back, but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

All she could think was that hopefully Balthazar would have even more lessons to teach her about sexuality.


End file.
